Queen Bee II (New Earth)
Members of Justice League International attempted to destabilize the Queen Bee's new reign under covert activity, but she succeeded in thwarting their plans and in the process, captured League members Blue Beetle and Booster Gold. She planted a post-hypnotic suggestion into Blue Beetle's mind which, at a later time, would cause him to attack and try to kill League liaison Maxwell Lord. Beetle and Booster escaped custody and returned to their teammates, but none of them realized that the Queen Bee had already planted the seeds of their own destruction with the Blue Beetle's mind. Team leader Batman, realizing that interfering with the Queen Bee's operations would cause an international incident, reluctantly left Bialya. Although the Queen Bee was a scheming villainess, her love for her country and its people were genuine. She opened up Bialya's doors to trade and tourism, transforming it into a veritable paradise comparable to that of Monaco. Even this however, was not accomplished without resorting to pervasive means. She developed an implant that electronically increased a person's endomorphin levels whenever they were present in Bialya. Leaving the country however, caused the stimulus to cease, creating what was in effect withdrawal pains. Residents were literally addicted to living in Bialya. This prompted an independent investigation by Sarge Steel, Captain Atom and Major Force. Major Force and Captain Atom discovered the truth behind the Queen Bee's activities, but while Major Force succumbed to the effects of the endormorphin rush, Captain Atom resisted. He succeeded in pushing past the country's addictive effects and was able to leave. Unfortunately, he was unable to expose the Queen Bee's actions or have any effect on the New Bialyan political structure. The Queen Bee recognized that Captain Atom was a force to be reckoned with, and concentrated her efforts towards dismantling Atom's new super-hero team, Justice League Europe. Working with the Dominator, she continued to cement her mental control over members of the Global Guardians. She performed experiments on Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman, increasing their powers. She also sent the other members of the Global Guardians to attack Neo-Nazi sites across the world, knowing that this would draw out the Justice League. It was actually the JLI's European branch that responded to these emergencies, and after a battle that resulted in the destruction of the Guardians' former headquarters The Dome, they learned that the Queen Bee was behind these incidents. –3 The JLE traveled undercover to Bialya to confront the Queen Bee. Again though, they ran the risk of perpetuating an international incident, one that threatened to be even more controversial than their previous encounter, as Bialya was now considered a peaceful sovereign nation. The Queen Bee established a truce with the JLE. The JLE agreed to keep silent about the true nature of Bialya's power structure, and in return, the Queen Bee agreed to cease her attacks against the heroes. One stipulation of the truce was that she had to sever her ties with the Dominion. As such, she had no reservations about shooting her Dominator scientist dead in the chest. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Queen Bee armed herself with a high-tech handgun attached to a wrist gauntlet. | Notes = * It is possible that the Queen Bee is Bialyan by birth, but thus far no information has surfaced confirming her nationality. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = * Queen Bee at DCU Guide }} Category:Crimelords Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Captain Atom Villains Category:Identity Unknown